Kegawa
Kegawa (毛皮, Kegawa) is the village head of the Edagakure and was created by Sir Aether. Background At some point in the past, Kegawa fought the previous village head of Edagakure and won, taking his place. Some time after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, he founded the terrorist group Shizen'na with the purpose of killing those with kekkei genkai to weaken the military of other nations. Some time after founding Shizen'na, he met Haigyo Ikari and Anshō, managing to convince them to join his organization. Personality Kegawa, despite being a village head, is a laid-back and jovial individual who often sneaks out of his village to get drinks, often causing people to think he is unintelligent. Despite this, he is actually highly informed, wise and creative, and above all, a master of deception. While in battle, Kegawa retains his jovial nature, but actually carefully plans his battles and always makes sure that he has an advantage when he fights. Despite being the founder and leader of Shizen'na, a terrorist group that targets kekkei genkai users, Kegawa has nothing against them and is even jealous of their abilities and only founded the group to weaken the military of other nations rather than out of hatred. Appearance Kegawa has dark green hair that he keeps mostly combed to the left side of his face while he wears two red feathers in his hair. Due to being heterochromatic, Kegawa possess two different colored eyes, one red and one blue, along with a mole under the red eye. He also wears red face paint in the shape of up-side down triangles under his eyes. His standard attire includes a plain blue shirt along with his villages flak jacket and a green forehead protector, though in meetings with the members with Shizen'na he wears their specialized flak jacket. Abilities Ninjutsu Being the village head of Edagakure, Kegawa is an incredibly powerful individual who has managed to learn a wide variety of techniques over the years, including nearly all of Eda's specialty techniques. He was capable of fighting Sanyu Kazan, a powerful Hunter-nin of Kirigakure and managed to keep the upper hand through most of their fight and only lost because he got overconfident. Bamboo Techniques Kegawa is considered the villages most skilled user of the Bamboo Gathering technique, even more so than Mukui, a shinobi of his village who has had several more decades of experience than him. By utilizing Yang Release he can cause bamboo shoots to grow from seeds at an exponential rate and then use said bamboo for a wide variety of purposes from creating chakra draining cages, chakra suppressing bindings, clones or a large grove of pointed bamboo shoots. Genjutsu Kegawa is also skilled in genjutsu, using it in battle to cause his opponents to perceive him as a blur, making it harder to read his movements or to predict what he is going to do next. Bukijutsu Kegawa has also been shown and stated to be the most skilled kenjutsu user in Eda, being able to match and gradually overpower Sanyu, who is also considered a master of kenjutsu and was also using a sword of Red Ice. He utilizes a special weapon called the Bamboo Sword which possess a hilt made of bamboo. Because of this, he can use Yang Release to extend the hilt to create a makeshift guandao, allowing him to launch surprise attacks. He can also utilize Chakra Flow to infuse the blade with Earth Release chakra to the point where it could clash with and destroy weapons made out of Red Ice, which are said to be harder than tempered steel. Should he need to go back to using a sword, he can break the bamboo to shorten it. In the event that he is disarmed, Kegawa can infuse an ordinary piece of bamboo with Yang chakra in order to turn into a bō staff. While not as skilled with a bō as he is with a sword or guando, he is still an expert in its use, being able to fight evenly with Sanyu wielding Kōsetsu. Intelligence Kegawa has been shown to highly intelligent, being able to fool the entire shinobi world that he was not the leader of Shizen'na, despite evidence showing otherwise. Despite having a wild personality, Kegawa is very careful and plans his battles carefully, making sure to choose the battleground so that it is in his favor and also analyzes his opponent's abilities to look for weaknesses. Blank Period Sanyu Hiden: Frozen Resolve Trivia * The name Kegawa (毛皮) means fur. References * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT